The Mystery Shack's Night After Summerween Madness
by StkAmbln
Summary: Let's assume the Candy Monster showed up the night after Summerween. If you haven't watched that Gravity Falls Short, I recommend you do it before reading this. Anyways, Dipper and Mabel should have known that nothing good could result from Soos eating all that cursed candy. This is a short story about how they realized it.
1. Chapter 1

**Please forgive me if my English sounds awkward to you, I have never written something bigger than a review in English.**

_"And that was the end of it. The scariest adventure of a lifetime for me and my friends, the boys and girls of the small town of Boring, Oregon. And know that everyone in town learned that night to never again underestimate nerdy guys like me, and to be careful next time we see the green steam coming out of the sewerage. But the most important thing was that, from that day on, none of us laughed anymore when some old folk or a little kid spoke about…The Little Green Men From Below Pine Street!_"

The TV screen went black and the words "The End" appeared on it. They were followed abruptly by "For now", as green steam covered everything and the credits started to run.

"Wooow…that was amazing. Wasn't it guys?" Dipper said, with a stupid astonishment look on his face.

Mabel just stared at him, not so amazed.

"I think it was stupid."

"What?!" Dipper shouted, the stupid look vanishing.

"Seriously Dipper. How can you like a flick about tiny people that live beneath our feet, and who ride frogs to conquer the upper world?" Mabel sounded ironically scared at the last words.

"The Little Green Men From Below Pine Street is simply one of the most awesome and scariest films made with a really low budget of all times. That's why it airs every Halloween. They even showed it here in Gravity Falls!"

"They showed it because they had nothing more left. The really good movies aired yesterday .You know, the night of Halloween? Or Summerween, whatever. Like Vampires Take Over Prom Night or Guess Who's Coming To Suck Your Blood."

"Aghh, you mean the ones where the blood spilled in super slow motion just for the 3D effect?"

"Don't forget the really handsome vampire boys. Man, I wouldn't mind being the "special first meal" of a guy like that" Images started to form on Mabel's head.

Dipper just rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what was happening on her sister's mind.

"So different from your scary B movie. Which isn't scary."

"I guess it's only for men" Dipper stated and moved on his seat to look taller and manly. Then he stared down, between him and Mabel. "You know, like me and the little guy here" he said. Mabel took a peak at the tiny monstrosity that Dipper had baptized as The Candy Monster, and that ended up watching the whole movie with them after making the twins chase it all over the shack.

"You're calling that thing a man?"

"Well I don't think it's a girl, but I haven't seen if he has a…"

"Dipper! I mean "he" isn't even human. "

"Well at least "he" liked the movie as much as I did. Plus, he even didn't freak out at the most intense parts"

"Yeah, he's a cute little deformed naked man and you're a big dork without chest hair. You both are so manly."

Dipper frowned and looked at the monster, who was still kind of hypnotized by some random movie promos on the TV.

"What is it anyway?" Mabel asked "Doesn't your book say anything about it?"

"I was just thinking about the same thing" Dipper said, opening his journal and starting to search throughout the pages. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything that looked like the Candy Monster. However a certain page caught his eye.

"Wait a minute, this looks very similar to that Summerween Trickster!" There was indeed a page he hadn't seen before and it showed a picture of the monster that almost killed them the night before. "Oh man, how come I didn't see this before? In fact, how come I didn't even consult the journal last night? This would have been really helpful; it says here you can weaken the Trickster if you attack him with eggs and toilet paper."

"Let me see it" Mabel said. She grabbed the book while Dipper still held it. They read more about the creature and Dipper felt more stupid.

"Well too bad Dip, but look at it this way: If we had known how to defeat him, we wouldn't have gone on an amazing trick or treating odyssey together." Mabel said.

Dipper gave her a look, but then smiled. "I guess you're right. I actually had fun last night with you and the gang. Again, sorry for almost blowing it and get us all eaten"

"It's okay Dipping Sauce" Mabel said, poking his nose "good thing Soos was there to save the day."

"Yeah, I still can't believe he actually ate all that looser candy. No wonder why he was having some serious stomach ache this morning."

"I'm sure he'd be fine." Mabel said as she turned the TV off. "Speaking of candy, our little friend here seemed to be really crazy about it earlier. Maybe he has something to do with all the Summerween madness"

"It's possible, considering how he didn't let go our Jack O' Melon. But, then why we didn't see him last night?"

They both looked down at the critter which looked like it was staring at nothing. "Is that true little dude? Maybe he's your family" Mabel showed the page with the figure of the Trickster to the monster and pointed at it.

"Mabel, I don't think they were related…"

He was cut by a loud shout coming from the monster, who jumped to the floor and started to smell all over it."

"Dipper, I think he's hungry"

"Did you see it? I think he was scared of the picture."

"Maybe he got a stomach ache." Mabel joined the creature on the floor. "I'm sorry pal; we don't have any more golf clubs left."

The thing just kept searching on the floor and lifting empty candy envelopes. It finally reached for the Jack O' Melon and found it empty as well.

"He's looking for something. He started to look for it just when he saw the Trickster's image." Dipper said, trying to figure out what was happening.

"You think he wants to eat him too? He definitely wants some candy."

The Candy Monster started to make strange noises. "Ok, it's starting to freak me now" Mabel said. The monster came towards her and suddenly grabbed her night gown and started to pull while looking at her in the eyes. "Ok, now I'm officially freaked out!"

"What do you want? The Summerween Trickster is gone, and we almost run out of candy by now" Dipper said to the monster. Obviously, it was trying to communicate with them by moving its hands on the air.

"Do you need some anti acid pills?" Mabel joined the conversation.

"We can't get what you want unless you say it, is there any way you can give us a clue?" Dipper asked the creature, which stopped moving for a moment, like if it was thinking on something and then started to jump with a desperate look on its face.

"Oh, I know!" Mabel said. "He just ate too much golf clubs and needs to go. Do you know how to use the toilet little fella?"

The monster completely stopped jumping and Dipper could swear it gave Mabel a "Seriously?" look. Then the creature actually sighed and out of nowhere took out something that looked like a tongue.

"It's some of that tongue shaped acid gum candy, 'Gummy Tonguies'. They are pretty good." Mabel said. Then the monster spilled some white powder on the tongue, again taking it out of nowhere. Mabel's smile faded. "Unless you spill salt on it."

The monster put the gummy tongue on his own tongue and swallowed it. Then, it opened its mouth, only this time, something different from shrieks came out of it: "Looser Candy! Where is all the Looser Candy?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper and Mabel dropped their jaws. "Where did you put it kids? Show me at once!" The monster said again in a very close to human voice.

"You knew about the looser candy?" Mabel asked, still a little shocked.

"Of course. The Summerween Trickster was defeated at last, and I'm here to clean the mess of what remains of him."

"Interesting." Dipper said, putting a finger on his chin. "I knew there had to be a reason for you to be here besides eating all our candy." He just had an idea. "Hey Mabel, maybe we can add something else to anomaly # 76. In fact..." He grabbed his video camera and pointed it to the monster. "This is gonna be some awesome material."

"So, what did you say you were doing here? Speak loud and clear please." Mabel said, assuming the role of the reporter.

"Uh, I just need to find the candy that was the body of the Summerween Trickster, as I have already told you."

"And what exactly do you need it for, Mr. Monster?"

"Look, you don't really need to know it. Gosh! What is with you kids? Normally people run when they see me, or at least they start screaming."

"Oh well, it's not like you're the first strange creature we've come across in Gravity Falls. Right Dipper?"

"Yeah, I'd say we have enough experience with this stuff. Anyways, you don't need to worry about the candy." Dipper said behind the camera. "We already took care of it."

"No, you don't understand. I need to collect every single piece of candy of the Trickster's disintegrated body right away. So, come on, where are you keeping it? There was none left on that store so you must have it."

"We don't have it with us." Mabel said.

"What?! Did you throw it away? I hope you didn't eat some of it because it'll give you a really bad stomach ache."

"Well, our friend Soos was the one who ate it and he actually got sick, but that would've happen to anyone who eats that amount of candy." Dipper said.

"Wait, how much did your friend eat?"

"He cleaned the entire Summerween store with his mouth. So I guess there's nothing left for you. Sorry little pal" Said Mabel.

"Oh no! This is bad. This is really bad! Where exactly is your friend now? The little guy looked kind of panicked.

"I think he's upstairs in the attic." Dipper said with a concerned face.

"What is he doing there?" Mabel asked.

"He offered to clean up the mess from last night's Horror Sleepover, remember? He also wanted to retrieve his special story-telling flashlight, which he lost there." He turned again to the Candy Monster. "What is going on?"

"Ok, we…we…we need to abandon this house immediately. Is there anyone else here with you besides your friend?"

"Wow, hold on. What's gonna happen to Soos?" Dipper asked. He stopped looking through the camera.

"No time for explaining now, if you two appreciate your lives you come with me now."

"Hey, we are not abandoning Soos if he's in trouble!" Mabel said loudly to the monster.

"Yeah! Dipper said putting his foot down, but feeling it wasn't a really good idea to stay. "You…you tell us now what's wrong with Soos and how we can help him!"

"You are not listening. There's probably nothing we can do for him! You should be more worry about what he can do to you now!"

Dipper just froze. Suddenly Mabel left the living room and rushed up the stairs. "Soos! Soos where are you?!" she screamed.

"Get back here kid! you don't know what you are facing!

Dipper looked at the stairs, fear starting to invade him at this point. He noticed he was holding the video camera very tightly. He turned it off, looked at the stairs again, and then to the monster in its eyes. "Oh, no don't be a…" the Candy Monster tried to speak but Dipper just run to follow her sister to the second floor. "…fool. You foolish children."

"Soos are you in there?" Mabel yelled as she got to the attic's door. No response was heard. She was about to enter when Dipper's hand stopped her.

"Mabel wait! That's not a good idea."

"Why? Soos is probably sick again because of that candy"

"No, Mabel, it could be dangerous. You heard the little guy."

"I would also listen to me" the mentioned creature said as appearing from downstairs. "We just need to flee right now."

"Heck no 'shorty'! we have to see if he's alright!"

A sudden flash of light, a strange greenish light, appeared under the door and the shack seemed to vibrate for a second.

"What is that?" Dipper asked.

"Oh man, that is the sign that the transformation is complete, and also that we must totally get our butts out of here!"

"You get your chubby butt out if you want! We are going in!"

"Mabel, just calm down! Dipper put both hands on her sister, and then addressed the monster. "You said he could hurt us. Is he really dangerous?"

"No he's not. He is extremely dangerous now. The guy you call Soos is no longer in there, and if you let your sister enter that room you may lose her too."

Dipper pondered these words. He cared for Soos, a lot. But if what this creature was saying was true, he wasn't going to risk Mabel's safety. She was more important to him than anyone else. He looked at his twin and spoke with determination.

"Mabel I'm sorry, but you can't enter the attic."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am not letting you go through that door. It's too risky. We are gonna wake up Grunkle Stan and leave this place right now."

Mabel couldn't believe her ears. "You want to leave Soos on his own when he needs us more? Well I am the one who is sorry because you can't stop me from…"

Mabel couldn't finish because Dipper embraced her very hard. "Forgive me for this sis." He said. "What?!" Again she was taken off guard when Dipper made a quick move and lifted her up and placed her over his shoulders.

"Dipper what the heck! Wait, how can you even lift me up?"

Dipper ignored her and looked at the Candy Monster "Let's go now" he said to it. The thing nodded and followed him. Mabel was just struggling for freedom, but to her surprise, Dipper's grip was strong and he didn't seem to have any trouble carrying her down the hallway.

"You put me down dork! We need to save Soos!"

"We'll find a way to help him when we are out of danger."

"Wow , what danger dudes?"

The kids and the monster stopped and turned around to see Soos standing in the hallway, definitely coming from somewhere else than the attic.

"Soos!"

The twins yelled. Mabel forced again on Dipper's shoulders and this time he realized that his body was running out of strength. His legs started to shake and he collapsed. Mabel got up and run towards the confused handyman. She jumped to his neck and hugged him deeply. Dipper also got up and tried to recover from the effort. He just let out a sigh and felt the joy of having found out his friend wasn't hurt and neither was trying to hurt him and his sister.

"Ah…I'm glad to see you too?" Soos said even more confused.

"You are fine!" Mabel said jumping from his neck.

"Of course, I'm cool. I just went to the bathroom for a while. Is everything right? I heard screaming."

"Yeah, everything's fine now that 'everybody' can see there's no danger at all." Mabel sent her brother an angry look.

"Don't look at me that way! You saw the shining. It could've been true!"

"Well it wasn't. You should trust your older sister more Dipper, instead of listening to strangers, especially if they are monsters."

"Well I was…just…Oh Fine! What was all that with the lights and shaking a moment ago?" Dipper asked the monster.

"I…uh…I am not sure. But we should definitely examine the attic."

"Woah, dude, is that a shaved bear cub?" Soos asked.

"It's just another random monster we found. And it just gave us a big scare for nothing." Mabel explained.

"Oh cool. What's up dude?"

"Wait a minute; didn't you say it was dangerous to enter the attic?" Dipper asked the monster.

"I did, but it's clear that the transformation wasn't achieved and he's still himself. However, there's something going on in that room and I have to fix it." Candy Monster came close to the door. "Maybe you should still leave the house and keep your friend under observation."

"What? Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Soos, have you been feeling sick lately?" Dipper asked.

"Not really since this morning, but that stomach ache is old story and I'm feeling totally fine. In fact, I'm a little hungry now. How about some post-Summerween candy? I found some from our last night's horror session. Plus, there's also some from that Trickster dude."

Dipper and Candy Monster exchanged looks. "That's it!" The creature said. "He didn't eat all! That's why he didn't change! I need to find that candy now! He turned the doorknob and the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

The twins followed the monster inside. Nothing in the attic seemed to be out of order. However, Dipper was a little reluctant to

"Come on little bro." Mabel elbowed him. "Let's catch whatever paranormal thing is hiding in our room. You know, for science."

Dipper gave her a little smile and recovered part of his confidence. He remembered the video camera, which was hanging from his neck. "Ok, here we go." He said turning the device on. "Ok guys, welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained # 76. Tonight we're having an extended special episode, as the monster we found turned to be more than a candy eating monster." He spoke to the camera pointing it to him. "It's about twenty minutes past midnight and we have just entered the attic to try and find the cause of all the weird stuff that has been happening, which could easily be candy." He turned the camera around to focus on the room and zoomed in and out on different spots.

Soos stood at the door." Uh, dudes, it's not a good idea; I never finished cleaning." He stepped into the attic, but as soon as he placed his feet on the wooden floor, a strange vibration hit his body. "Woah….never mind, no one really cares about what I do anyway." Mabel turned around to face Soos.

"Where did you say the candy was?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, It's on the…I mean it's on the Jack O' Melon, which is somewhere in this mess." _Dude, why did I just say that? It's actually on…_

"Soos, what did you just say about no one caring?" Mabel asked him, wondering if she had heard wrong.

"Uh…it was nothing." He said. _That was kind of unfair for them._ He thought. _And not very polite from you dude._ Hesaid to himself as he walked into the attic. Dipper and the monster were searching all over the place for the Jack O' Melon. _Better tell them that… _**"**_**As if they deserve so much politeness from you".**_ A voice said in his mind. "What?"

"You said something Soos?" Mabel just stared at him with worry.

"I uh, I think I'm just really hungry Hambone, that's all" _**"You sure are."**_

"Found it!" The monster said as he emptied the green container on the floor and a lot of candy covered it. "Let's find that looser candy!" Dipper placed the camera on top of his bed so it could register on tape everything that was happening.

"_**They won't find it there, nice job Soos."**_ The voice again spoke. _Wait, who are you dude and what are you doing in my head?_ _**"Come on you don't recognize me"**_ _I don't think so_.

Mabel was in front of Soos, but he didn't even notice her. To Mabel, it looked like he was searching for something in the attic's ceiling very carefully.

"_**I am the deepest voice of your own, which you always ignore when others mess with you. You see, I'm the side of you that wants to fight when all you do is remaining in silence."**_ …_Dude, I didn't know I could be so deep._

"There's only good candy here" Dipper said lifting the last pieces of candy "Some are even very expensive."

"Guys!" Mabel said to Dipper and his little friend.

"What?"

"I think something wrong is happening with Soos." They saw him standing there like in some kind of trance.

"_**But that's gonna be different now! You showed me an exit to the outer world and I'm ready to help you have some fun with these guys! Come on, let's find your real voice, wouldn't you like that?"**_ _I'm not too sure about it dude, that voice of yours sounds really creepy._

Soos hadn't notice that Dipper and Mabel were shouting at him. "Soos! Soos! Wake up!" He couldn't even hear them. His eyes started to show a glow…a greenish glow.

"Oh no! it's happening, it's actually happening!" cried the monster.

"_**You have been always disrespected and you cannot forget it…we cannot forget! Right Soos?" **_ _Sure we can, and besides, it's not that bad. I mean, sometimes Mr. Pines is really demanding and the little dudes abandon me with all the work undone in the shack, but that's just them. Nothing I can't handle. It would be nice to actually have a salary, but the Pines love me and that's as good as gold!_

"The last of the loser candy wasn't in the Jack O' Melon. He was just distracting us!" The monster said.

"_**Yes, Mr. Pines. He should have treated you better than that, and now it's time for some payback!"**_ _Okay, amigo, that's way too much creepy. I couldn't be that rude to him._ _**"But I can. I have already started it."**_

On top of an old arcade machine, an unnoticed little Summerween decorated bowl started to emit green flashes.

"_**We deserve a little fun, and I can make it possible, with your help. Now I have the power. I can do it Soos, a piece of candy."**_

"The rest of that cursed candy is somewhere in this room. We must find it." Dipper told everyone. The candy on the floor was suddenly surrounded by a green aura. Many other spots on the attic were illuminated as well with the same ghostly shining.

"He's trying to confuse us again… Quick! Grab anything that shines!" Candy Monster yelled.

"Many of those are probably decoys. We'll never find it on time!"

"It's the only way." Said the monster. "He controls the candy. So the loser candy has to be one of them. Hurry up!"

With that said, the trio run to every place that was shining. There was a piece of candy on each spot but none of them was looser candy.

_No! I don't want you to do it! Just get out of my head now!_ _**"Fine! You leave me no choice. It's my head also, and I've been here for a long time. I'll just do it by myself. And since you are not really inerestedt, maybe you should just go take a nap. There's only one last thing I need you to do...I've been really looking forward to get some looser candy". **__What do you mean with one last…..;..:...,"….:..;.'…:..,.'.."….Woooooow, you are right. I'd love to have some_ "Looser Candy!"

This time, Soos spoke loudly and everyone turned to him. "He's going for it. We must stop him!" The monster and Dipper run towards Soos and tried to hold him still as he started to walk slowly. "Loooooser Candy" Soos said like a zombie.

Just then, Mabel noticed the shining Summerween bowl over the arcade machine. She approached to it and saw its content. "Hey Dipper, is this what I think it is?" She asked as she held in her hand a darkish mass of a strange material, which was shaped as a…human heart?

"The Trickster's heart!" The monster yelled in panic. "That's the last piece of looser candy. If he eats it, there's no coming back!"

Dipper saw in astonishment as the entire attic started to tremble and all the candy just floated in the air. Then he got it.

"Mabel! Give me that thing! Everyone, get the heck out of her…Ahhhhh!"

The video camera on top of Dipper's bed was still on and it recorded how he was pushed hard to a wall by an invisible force. He saw as the Candy Monster was thrown away and landed between some boxes. Mabel started to float in the air and got to the ceiling. Looking down, Dipper discovered it wasn't an invisible force the one that was doing this after all. He was being held against the wall by….candy? His wrists and ankles were covered in what seemed to be a combination of chocolate and chewing gum; he could even see a lollipop stick there. He was completely adhered to the wall and couldn't free himself. He could see that Mabel and the monster were on the same situation. Only Soos remained on his place.

"Dipper! I'm gonna fell down!" Mabel shouted from her elevated position.

"I'm pretty sure you're not, he has us where he wants." Monster Candy said, stuck to the floor.

Soos walked to the center of the attic. "Look!" Mabel said. Next to Soos, the heart of the Trickster was levitating. "Soos, don't you dare to eat that!" Dipper yelled at him. The shaking and glowing were increasing dramatically.

Soos blinked and faced Dipper. "Uh… sorry dude, it's been a strange night and I need something to distract my mind. Besides, I've been saving this for a moment like this."

They all saw how Soos opened his mouth and the cursed looser candy got into it. He chewed it for some time and then swallowed it.

"That's it! Nothing we can do now! The powerful forces of evil will be unleashed! I warned you kids! I warned you!" Candy Monster just let out all that. Dipper and Mabel exchanged panicked looks and then stared at Soos.

Soos stood there for a second with nothing happening. Then he said: "Well, that wasn't as good as I thought it would be. A little too acid for my tast….woooooow…Duuuuuuuuuuuuuude!

A powerful shining coming from Soos blinded everybody for a couple of seconds and then it disappeared. At that point, the attic stopped shaking. When it was possible to see again, Soos was standing in the same position, surrounded by a green glowing.

"I...I….I uh….I think I'm just gonna take a little nap." Soos mumbled.

And with that, he just fell down to the floor loudly.

"Soos!" The Twins yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

The glowing in the twins' room was still present, but here and there pieces of candy were landing on the ground slowly. Once they were down, the glowing disappeared from them.

"Soos! Soos!" Mabel called from the ceiling.

Dipper was looking at Soos from the wall, trying to see if his friend was still on this world.

"Dipper, is he breathing? Can you see if…"

"Mabel shhh! I think I hear something."

They all listened carefully and heard a soft sound coming from Soos. They quickly recognized what it was.

"Is he…snoring?" The candy monster asked.

"Oh Soos." Mabel said with a smile. "I guess he actually meant it when he said he was taking a nap."

In that moment, all glowing in the room completely vanished. This included the glowing around the candy that held the kids and the monster prisoners. Dipper suddenly fell to the ground, as the candy around his wrists and ankles broke in pieces. Seeing this, the Candy Monster made an extra effort and released himself from the sticky matter.

Dipper got on his feet and tried to clean his clothes. Just then, he remembered something. He looked up and saw the candy around Mabel's body was cracking. "Mabel!"

"Uh-oh" Mabel said just before the candy broke, and she fell down.

Dipper ran with his arms extended in front of him, and got below Mabel the moment she was about to meet the floor. She landed on him, hard.

"Owwww man!" Dipper said from below Mabel.

"Oh my gosh Dipper! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think so." He said, his eyes still closed because of the pain.

"Well, thanks for catching me! Ha-ha!...I guess.

"I'm starting to hate candy." He said as her sister helped him up.

The trio gathered around Soos. "What happens now?" Dipper asked the monster.

"I really don't know" it said. "And I certainly don't want to stay to find out." The candy monster turned around to leave the room.

Mabel grabbed the monster's shoulder "No wait! We have to do something. I mean, we can't just leave Soos lying here after what happened."

"Oh, this again." It said in an annoyed voice. "Listen to me you little girl. We are lucky to be in one piece. I told you both this was dangerous and you ignored my advice. Now, for some reason, this didn't end bad. However, I'm not going to take that risk again. You don't know what this is all about. We can't do anything. This time I really mean it: We have to leave the house while there's still some time!" He took a few steps and turned back, like waiting for the twins to follow him. "As you wish." He got out of the room.

"You don't seem to know what's going on either." Dipper yelled at him.

The monster stopped. "What?"

"You didn't know about the Trickster's heart until we all saw it. And now it's obvious you don't know what will happen with Soos when he wakes up. In fact, I'd say you have never seen anything like this before. Am I right?" Dipper took a step towards the monster in a menacing way.

"W-well, that's not…" the monster had reentered the room. He was getting nervous and Dipper smiled. "Ok, some of that could possibly be true. So what kid?!"

"So, just because you don't know a way to change Soos back to normal, it doesn't mean there's no way to do it."

"Yeah! Well said Dipper!" Mabel joined her brother.

"Thanks, Mabel."

"Now you'll have to help us get whatever is inside Soos out from him." Mabel said smiling.

"Children, listen to me."

"No, you listen to me!" he said loudly. "I'm tired of you saying that we have to escape and that we don't know what we're facing. You're gonna tell us now everything about that candy, so we can help our friend!"

"No way! I'm outta here!" He said and ran to the door.

"Mabel, stop him!"

Mabel ran also and blocked the door. The monster looked at the window, but Dipper grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Ahhh! Let me go!"

"Not until you speak!" 

"Well, what if I refuse to speak?"

Dipper thought for a second. Then he smiled. "Mabel, I think our little friend would love to see what you can do with a bunch of gummy worms."

"Oh! And I'd be glad to show him!" The twins grinned evilly. Mabel ran to her side of the room, and came back with a back of gummy worms.

"Now Mabel will attempt to break the gummy worms nose sticking world record!" She announced.

"What?!"

Mabel started to stick the worms into her nose, one by one, with little difficulty, as she laughed. "Oh! It tickles! Hahahahaha!"

"Oh man! That's like the grossest thing I've ever seen!" The monster said, closing its eyes, and forcing in Dipper's hands."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Dipper told him. "Mabel, he would like to try."

Candy Monster's eyes grew really wide.

"Ok, little buddy!" Mabel got the gummy worms out of her nose. They were covered on a not so good looking substance. "Oh, they're a little sticky! I guess I'm having a little summer cold."

"Oh, come on!" The monster cried.

"You're gonna love this!" She said, as she took one of the gummy worms near the monster's nose.

"You wouldn't dare!" The monster said with fear on his face.

"Oh she's really good at it." Dipper told him. "I know from personal experience." The monster was officially panicked for the nth time on the night.

"Into your nose! Into your nose!" Mabel shouted.

"No guys! Nooooooooooooo!"

Mabel stuck one gummy worm into the monster's nose and he just trembled on Dipper's hands.

"No!...Oh!... Aghhhhh!...gross…darn…ohhhh….oh …ohh…Okay! You win! I'll talk!" He said on nasal sounding voice.

"That's enough Mabel." Dipper said.

"Oh really? He doesn't look too convinced about staying."

"I don't think he's going anywhere. Besides, this is getting really disturbing."

"Oh, come on. You actually kind of liked it the last time." Mabel told him, as she removed the gummy from the monster.

Dipper felt a shiver down his spine, but got over it quickly. He put the traumatized monster on the floor. He took a few minutes to recover himself from the experience. _Something to tell the grandchildren._ He thought. Then, he faced the twins.

"Wait, there's one little thing missing." Dipper said and walked to his bed for the camera, while Mabel kept an eye on the monster. "It doesn't work. That weird shining must've damaged the batteries." He looked for some new batteries on his backpack and placed them on the camera. He turned it on and it worked normally.

"Well, we're back on the case." Dipper spoke to the camera and then pointed it to the monster. "Now, you were saying?

Candy Monster sighed. "There's definitely something wrong with you kids" he said. "Okay. First of all, you were right. I'm not exactly an expert on the field. I only came here because I was the only one of my kind that was available at the time."

"Your kind?"

"Yeah. You see, I was the only one who could dispose the corrupted candy from the Trickster's body by eating it."

"You were gonna eat that? Dipper asked. "Wouldn't that be bad for you?"

"Not at all. I'm part of a selected group that has this rare capacity. I would've ingested the candy and separated it from the evil component that corrupted it. Then, I would've taken that component home to properly take care of it."

"So that's why you were trying to eat our left over Summerween candy." Mabel said.

"Yes, I assumed it came from the Trickster's body since I followed the trace from the store, and I was trying to eat it all. That is, until I got hypnotized by that movie. Man I was so stupid!" He hit his head. "Common mistake of an inexperienced guy! I was always told not to watch directly to those shiny screens."

Dipper watched as the monster continued regretting. "Then what's inside that candy that makes it so evil? Dipper asked.

The monster sttoped and faced him with a serious look. "One of the most dangerous and destructive forces that exists."

"And what is that?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Emotional issues." Candy monster said slowly.

The twins looked at each other confused. "Emotional…" Dipper repeated. "You're kidding right?"

"Why would I be? Emotional issues are not something to joke about. You saw what they did to that looser candy. It was transformed into a real monster. You don't think that's dangerous?"

"Well" Dipper said. "I just can't believe some boring candy suddenly felt bad enough to became alive and try to eat people."

"It wasn't the candy exactly who tried to eat you. We're talking about an evil power that has wandered Earth for a long time. When it took control of the candy, it exploited the worst of it to cause as much damage as possible."

"Wow. And you think that's gonna happen to Soos?" Mabel asked.

"No one knows exactly what would be the consequences if a human ate the Trickster's body. But we are almost sure the same evil force would be released from the candy. That's why we were supposed to get the candy out of your reach."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much." Mabel said. "I mean, what emotional issues could anyone so nice like Soos have?

"It doesn't matter what kind of person he is!" the monster said. "That evil power may take total control of him!"

Dipper was trying to analyze all the information. He came up with an important question "Well, that's just great. Now, how can we stop him? You're not gonna eat him right?"

"Of course not! But, as I said, I wasn't prepared for something like this. I really don't know how to solve it."

"That's all I wanted to hear!"

The voice that interrupted them came from behind, where Soos was lying on the floor. However, it didn't sound like Soos. They turned around slowly and saw the handyman on his feet, with a disturbing smile on his face.

"Boo!" He said.

The candy monster jumped on his place with fear.

"Hahahahaha. And I thought you could represent a threat!"

Nothing was different in Soos, except for an insignificant detail. His voice had completely changed, sounding very different.

"Soos, is it really you?" Mabel asked.

Soos paid attention to the twins. "Come on, you don't recognize your old friend, little "dudes"? He emphasized the last word.

Dipper suddenly had a bad feeling. This wasn't the Soos he knew. At least, he wasn't acting in the same way.

"Oh, still nothing? Well, how about this? Soos jumped in the air and there he stayed. Floating over the floor with his arms extended. Dipper and Mabel couldn't believe their eyes; neither could they pronounce a word.

"Nope, that's nothing like what the old Soos would do, is it?" He said. "Well, guess who's on the drivers' seat now? That's right….Me!" He said pointing to himself.

Dipper finally was able to speak. "You…are not r-really you…who are you?"

"I told you! He's not there anymore! It's just emotional issues!" candy monster yelled.

"Ah, that's a very good observation little buddy! But it's not so accurate. Yes, your friend needed to take a little rest and I was glad to help him with that. I'm the hidden side of him, the one that deals with his little misunderstandings with some individuals."

There was just this tone of…sadness in his voice, Dipper thought. His words flowed slightly slowly. As if when he spoke, he was begging for something.

"No way! Soos doesn't have any emotional issues! He gets along very well with everybody!" Mabel yelled.

Soos came closer to Mabel. "Oh, but some people don't know how to get along with him." He said in a low voice.

Dipper quickly got beside Mabel. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing big really. Just hang out with you for a while, go take some fresh air, get revenge on Stan for all he's done to me… That kind of stuff."

That voice. It reminded him of someone he had seen on TV. On a movie.

"Soos, that's not funny! You can't get revenge on Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said.

"Sure I can! I'm more skilled than old Soos. The candy's power is so amazing. And besides, this freak won't be able to stop me. Right? Mister inexperienced" Soos looked at the candy monster's terrified eyes.

Was it possible? Dipper could swear he was speaking just like that masked guy from the Batman movie.

"You were listening to all I was saying?" The monster asked frightened.

"Of course! I just wanted to know if you would give me any trouble. Now I know I don't have to worry about that."

Now, Dipper knew it for sure. Soos sounded just like Bane.

"Well, we won't let you do something crazy to Grunkle Stan Soos!" Dipper yelled at him.

"You're talking too much smarty pants. You kids are lucky to be out of my payback list, but if you continue to be this annoying I will have to settle down some issues with you too." Soos leaned closer to the twins with an evil grin. "Wouldn't you like that"?

Just then the monster jumped between Soos and the kids. "Stay back, you freak!" The monster held in his hand some little colorful things that looked like candy. He threw them to the floor. There was a little explosion and the entire room was filled with smoke. Everybody started to cough, including Soos. Dipper couldn't see anything and was having trouble to breath, but he felt a hand that grabbed his and led him through the door. There he saw it was the candy monster that had taken him and Mabel out of the room.

"What…just…. happened?" Mabel asked breathing heavily

"I had to create a distraction in order to escape. Luckily, it appears that his human body is still vulnerable. Now let's go!"

"What? No! He said he was going after Grunkle Stan, he's in danger!" Dipper said.

"Then he'll have to come with us too!"

A voice came from the room. "What?...Aghh…You..ahhg…You're leaving so soon?

Dipper saw the green glowing coming out of his room as the smoke started to vanish. "Okay. To Stan's room, now! He said.

The monster nodded and place on the floor another set of the strange candy. "Are those jellybeans?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah. The kind which "explodes" in your mouth. We found out they could be very useful. They will buy us some more time." With that, they all rushed to Stan's room.

"Useless body!" Soos said as he came out of the room while coughing a little. "Never mind, my new powers will compensate for this!" He noticed the jellybeans on the floor. "What's this kids? You try to buy me with candy?" There was another explosion, a little stronger this time, and the smoke filled the attic. "Ahhh, come on!"

The twins opened the door to Stan's bedroom. "Stan! No time to explain just come with us…?" Dipper stopped since his uncle wasn't in bed. "Where is he?"

"Duuudes! I'm coming for you!" They heard Soos' voice getting closer.

Dipper took a second to decide. "Quick, to the living room!"

They got downstairs and entered the small living room. "Grunkle Stan! Are you here?" They shouted. They checked in the kitchen and the gift shop, but Stan was nowhere.

"Do you think he's in the museum?" Dipper asked his sister. "What would he be doing at the museum after midnight Dipper?

"Maybe he's already gone. We must leave also!" candy monster said.

"He wouldn't abandon us that way. He's not that mean." Dipper answered.

"Dipper, watch out!" Mabel screamed. Behind Dipper, a light suddenly appeared in the door leading to the gift shop.

"Got you jerks!...Wait…kids?"

On the entrance to the living room was Grunkle Stan holding a flashlight that was too blinding.

"What are you doing up so late, I thought you were a bunch of thieves trying to steal my safe."

"We've been looking for you. We have to leave the shack immediately!" Mabel said to her uncle. The she looked behind him. "What were you doing in the gift shop anyway?"

Stan was caught off guard with that question. "I uh…I just…just…wanted something from the vending machine! Yeah! Something to eat! Because there's food in the vending machine! Nothing more! Hahaha!"

Dipper looked at him suspiciously. "Really? You sure that's the whol…. Wait! We have no time for this, we must go before Soos gets here!"

"Leave the shack? At this hour on the night? That's just crazy! Even for you kid. And what is Soos coming to do anyway?"

"Grunkle Stan, Soos is not feeling like himself tonight and we better stay away from him for while." Mabel told him.

"Well, if he has any complaints about the job, he can always quit. It can be arranged easily tomorrow, since I don't pay him at all, Haha! But he won't be sleeping here tonight, if that's what he wants. There, problem solved. Now let's go get some sleeping everybody."

The monster climbed to the couch and got near to Stan's face "Listen to me! Your employee has been possessed by a powerful, bad attitude force that wishes only to manifest the worst of his emotions. Emotions he thinks you messed up with. So, old dude, we need to go now of you want to keep your life safe!"

Stan looked at the creature with surprise on his face. "Great kids, you almost convinced me with this prank of yours and Soos. But Summerween is over. Now take this talking stuffed shaved bear back to the museum and yourselves back to bed!"

"Grunkle Stan! We're no joking! What he said is true, we have to leave and find a way to change Soos back to normal!" Mabel yelled. He grabbed her uncle's hand and pulled. "You just come with us now!'

"Way to go Mabel!" Dipper said as he got behind Stan and pushed him.

"Wha…What are you doing kids? Let go now!" He yelled angrily, but they managed to take him to the porch door. Dipper grabbed the doorknob. "We'll come back for you Soos." He said looking at the stairs. But when he turned the doorknob, the door didn't open. Instead, it glowed. A green light coming from it.

"Oh boy" Dipper said.

The green light extended to the furniture in the living room. The old television set lifted, as well as the couch, the tables and the chairs. They all remained suspended in the air.

"Don't you dare to leave this house with my special guest!" Soos' voice echoed in all the room.

"Who the heck is that?" Stan asked.

"Let's exit trough the gift shop! Mabel yelled. The moment she finished speaking, what looked like some big indigenous stone-made disc flew through the air and crashed into the outside door of the gift shop, blocking it.

"There's only the hallway left! Come on!" Dipper yelled, and they ran to the staircase entryway.

"Hold on there, dudes!" Soos descended finally from upstairs, and stood just at the entrance to the living room. "You don't want to take that way, believe me." He snapped his fingers and a loud noise was heard from the kitchen behind him. Suddenly, the whole collection of objects from the kitchen appeared behind Soos and stacked in the staircase entryway. Then the pile was ignited in green fire.

"That's all right. It won't burn anything. Unless you try to pass through it." Soos said smiling.

"Soos? Have you gone crazy? You are destroying the entire shack! Stop right now!" Yelled Stan.

"Oh hi, boss!. I see you decided to stay. I've prepared something really special for you after all!" Soos jumped again in the air and he was surrounded by the green aura.

"Wow, how do you do that? Are you using hidden cords and light effects? Stan asked. "Look if you calm down, I could hire you back and maybe you can perform you little act for the tourists! Credit will go to you but we'll share the profit. Let's say 70-30…."

"Oh shut up already, old fossil!" Soos shouted, his eyes glowing. "It's no surprise to me that you're trying again to scam me. How about if I clarify things for you?" He pointed his finger to Stan, who instantly left the floor and started to spin in the air. "Whoa whoa whoaaaa!" He screamed. Soos then pointed to the ground and Stan hit the floor hard. His fez fell from his head.

"Okay, okay. Those are not strings at all." Stan said.

Dipper was furiously trying to think in a way to escape from there. The only remaining exit was being blocked by Soos. He thought of his journal, but there was no time to search for some supernatural weapon at the moment. If only they could find a place to hide. He looked at the gift shop. Maybe they could break the windows somehow. He saw something on the floor. Something that was below the old rug, which had been lifted a little when the giant stone passed over it. Was that…a door?

"What do you want from me?" Stan asked getting on his feet.

Grunkle Stan's fez floated to Soos and he placed it on his head, after removing his cap. "Oh you'll find out soon. From now on, I'm the new boss guys!"

"Never! You'll make a terrible boss Soos!" Mabel yelled.

"Oh, I thought you said I was nice a nice person."

"That was before. Now you are being a big jerk!"

"Oh, am I?!" Soos yelled to Mabel.

"Yeah Soos! Don't you dare to mess up with her!" Dipper said.

"Well, well. The big brother thinks he can threaten me? Maybe you're just too brave because you think you have an advantage with that book of yours. Well, time to eliminate the next possible obstacle to my plan." He extended his arm to Dipper and then opened his hand. The journal came out from Dipper's vest and into Soos' hand.

"W-what?!" Dipper shouted.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrow it for while, would you?

"Give me that!"

Grunkle Stan was lifted again in the air. He was just staring at the book Soos had on his hands "I just need it to prepare your uncle's special present." Soos said. "You'll have it back when I finish it, and him."

"I'll finish your face, Soos!" Mabel yelled taking a step towards Soos. Everybody looked at her with wide eyes.

"Kid, shut up! You can't do anything about it!" The monster said.

"Dude, now that wasn't very nice from you." Soos said "Stay quiet little Hambone or I'll…"

"Don't call me Hambone you butthead!"

Soos' face changed to a frown. "Okay! Since you are also feeling brave, maybe you would like to join us!" Soos lifted Mabel in the air and she was turned upside down.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled. "That's it Soos! You're going down!" Dipper charged towards Soos, but was stopped on his spot and also lifted.

"It seems that the entire Pines family will have a little reunion to talk about their feelings with Dr. Soos!" He took a look to the terrified candy monster. "And you! Get away from here before I decide to include you!" He moved his head, and candy monster was tossed violently to the other side of the living room. "Now Stan, it's time to get into…"

Soos was interrupted when something landed on his face and started to scratch it. "What the…..ahhhhhhhh!"

A shout of pain was heard as the 'thing' bit his hair. Soos was blinded and lost his concentration, letting everybody and everything fall to the floor. Dipper and Mabel looked up and dropped their jaws as they saw Soos fighting in the air with a certain pig on top of his head. Mabel was the first to react.

"Woo-hoo! Waddles to the rescue! Get him tiger!"

A confused Soos floated around the room with no control. He finally fell to the floor behind the couch. Waddles came running to Mabel. "Waddles you saved us!" Mabel picked it up and hugged it deeply.

A load roar was heard. Soos stood up, eyes firing green flashes. The entire shack vibrated once again. Soos seemed to be out of his mind. The green light suddenly appeared in all the room and many objects went flying everywhere. Soos just stayed there, screaming, apparently not paying attention to the Pines. Dipper saw the chance.

"Everybody follow me! He said as he crawled on all fours to avoid being hit by the flying furniture, and advanced to the gift shop. All they imitated him. When they got there, Dipper took away the rug and revealed a small door on the floor. Without thinking what it was, he opened it and saw a hand ladder that leaded down. "Mabel you go first!" Mabel doubted a second but then held Waddles with only one hand."

"Waaaaaaaaddles!" Soos yelled from the next room. "I thought we were good friends!"

In that moment Grunkle Stan had a light-speed brainstorm of ideas. He zoned out for a second, but knew exactly what he had to do. He looked at Dipper in the eyes. "Stay quiet and don't come out from there."

"What?" Dipper didn't have time to think since his uncle pushed them all to the door. Luckily, the fall was short. Stan quickly closed the door and placed the rug back over it. He then grabbed one of the ball number eight canes from a counter and hit the nearly windows with it. "Wait kids, you too, little monster. Are you really gonna leave your old Grunkle Stan on his own?!" he yelled loud enough so it could be heard in the leaving room.

Soos appeared immediately on the entrance. He saw Stan with the middle of his body out of the gift shop.

"Oh, irony." Soos said. "The same children you mistreated to benefit yourself have abandoned you Stan." He grabbed Stan and introduced him on the shack again. "It doesn't matter. As long as you stay, things are going as planned."

"Bite your tongue Soos! I'm pretty sure they'll come back with an elaborated plan to save his beloved Grunkle!" He shouted loudly. "Hahaha! And if they were listening to me now, I'd tell them to hurry with that plan. That is, if they want to find some from you that I haven't beaten up!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they will try to rescue you. But they have to face the fact they are no rivals to me. Let's hurry anyway, before I have to take care of them. There's much to do before I can finally pay you back for all these awesome years of being your employee."

With that, Soos walked away and instantly Stan followed him, floating against his will. "Hehe, payback? Uh I'm sure a simple 'thank you' would be enough." He said nervously.


End file.
